Caminos cruzados
by Kidou-Yuuto's-Girl
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kirino Ranmaru tiene una madre? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se llega a enamorar de ella? ¿Qué pasaría si ella recuerda su pasado en el presente de su hijo? Sólo Kirino Kimiko sabe esa respuesta...
1. No es más que el inicio

Hola! Tiempo sin vernos :3 esta historia es completamente nueva y no tiene nada que ver con NFMC (sigo escribiendola, esperenla y veran que el sig capitulo sera lo mejor de lo mejor!) Por cuestiones escolares no he podido escribir espero y me entiendan! Espero disfruten esta historia recien salida del horno y de mi amado hijo :3

Caminos cruzados

~*No es más que el inicio*~

-Gracias por dejarme venir a tu casa otra vez, Kirino

-No hay problema Shindou. Bien sabes que cuando quieras puedes venir

-Lo sé, pero déjame ayudarle a tu mamá en la cocina. Siento que la hago trabajar de más

-Shindou, tu relájate, eres nuestro invitado y tienes que ser tratado como tal- Aquella hermosa mujer de pelo rosa fuerte y ojos azules, que pueden hacer cualquier hombre perder la concentración, entró a su sala con un gran plato de arroz- Déjenme traer la demás comida; pueden irse sentando niños

-Gracias, mamá

-Muchas gracias, señorita Kirino

Llevó si mano derecha a su cachete y se sonrrojó ante el pequeño halago del jóven- Siempre tan amable en eso, aunque supongo que a mis veinticuatro años aún puedes decir eso, hehe

-Gracias por decir eso de mi mamá- Dijo mientras se sentaba de lado contrario del jóven Shindou

-No hay problema, es la verdad, tu mamá es aún muy jóven y se le tiene que tratar como a una señorita...Sabes te envidio de que tu madre sólo sea diez años mayor que tú

-Supongo, a veces es bueno, a veces malo; porque me entiende de más en ciertas ocaciones y en otras me pregunto quien es más maduro...

-¿Lo dices por tu padre?

-Sabes que soy adoptado, es imposible que me tuviera a los diez años mi mamá. Pero cuando platica de mi padre noto su tirsteza y quiero cambiar de tema para que no sufra. Admito que quisiera verlo aunque sea una vez, pero...No creo que mi mamá quiera

-Kirino...

-¡Bien! Aqui traigo la demás comida. El platillo de hoy: Arroz, salmón y pescado ahumado. Shindou espero y sea de tu agrado. Ranmaru dijo que se le antojaba y hace tiempo que no lo preparo; perdí un poco de practica en esto

-No se preocupe, siempre he disfrutado de su comida, estoy muy seguro que esta no es la excepción

-Ah, muchas gracias. Por cierto, ¿Cómo va el club y los nuevos miembros...Matsukaze y Nishizono? ¿Me equivoco?

-Van muy bien, pero aún tienen mucho que aprender

-Bueno, den lo mejor de ustedes para vencer al Fifth Sector

-¿Esta enterada de eso?

-Lo siento Shindou, pero no le puedo ocultar nada, y bien sabes que le encanta el soccer tanto como a nosotros- Lo dijo sintiendose orgulloso de su madre

-Ranmaru, me harás ver como una presumida

-No se preocupe, para mi nunca será alguien presumida. Para mi es alguien que realmente ama a su hijo y sabe lo que quiere

-Shindou, algun día harás que te adopte para que seas mi hijo

Es normal una escena así en la casa Kirino, un ambiente tranquilo y que la felicidad se percive con facilidad. Como ya se pudieron dar cuenta, Kirino Kimiko es alguien alegre, jóven sobretodo, que el amor hacia su hijo no tiene límites, aunque algo torpe y lenta para darse cuenta de muchas cosas

|POV de Kimiko| (Fumi: para los POV's me referire x Kimiko y Ranmaru)

-Es increíble que un sólo niño de catorce haga todo este desastre...Supongo que era igual a él en esos tiempos...Ranmaru si supieras, que por mi vanidad todo esto pasó-¡NO! No puedo pensar eso, tengo que hacer feliz a mi hijo pase lo que pase, se lo prometí

Seguía limpiando el desastre de mi hijo, eso es lo bueno de un día libre, poder limpiar mi casa sin que Ranmaru se sienta obligado a ello...Si, un día tranquilo, limpiando y esperando a que él llege de la escuela para hacerle de comer e ir al parque un rato los dos, aunque hoy es Sábado y sólo tenga medio día de clases, sus prácticas de soccer le llevan todo el día

-¡Ya llegué!- Eso fue algo rápido- ¿Mamá, estas en la casa?

-Si, estoy en tu cuarto, no pienses mal sólo lo limpio

-Si ya lo sé, ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Voy a comprar algo para la comida? Quisiera cocinar hoy yo

-Hehe, si tu vas a cocinar no me tienes que preguntar por comprar las cosas; hay dinero en la mesa de la sala. Por cierto Ranmaru, ¿Por que tan temprano hoy? ¿No hubo práctica?

-Sólo la de la mañana; lo que ocurre es que mañana habrá una celebración-reunión- Dijo mientras salía de su cuarto y vi como agarraba el dinero que necesitaba

-¿"Celebración-reunión"? Perdón pero no te entiendo

-Vamos a celebrar que cada vez estamos más cerca de vencer al Fifth Sector y a planear más estrategias. Puedo llevar a alguien si lo deseo, pero como tu sabes de todo supongo que te podrás quedar hasta el final- Volteó a verme con una cara de tristeza- ¿O mañana vas a trabajar?

-En primer lugar felicidades- Me fui acercando a Ranmaru- En segundo necesitarán un buen plan para acabar con ellos- Cuando llegue hasta él lo abraze hacia mi con un poco de fuerza- Y podré ir mañana, no te preocupes por eso, Ranmaru

-Mamá, gracias

-Bueno, ve a comprar las cosas mientras yo termino de recoger tu cuarto, espero con ansias tu comida

-¡Si!

Después de que preparó la comida y disfrutabámos de un té nos pusimos a platicar

-Y, ¿En dónde será la reunión?

-En el salón del equipo, las managers y los entrenadores llevarán algo

-Entonces yo llevaré algo también

-No es necesario, nos preguntaron si invitaríamos a alguien y ellos harán cuentas

-Me siento un poco mal, pero si no hay problema, supongo que no lo haré

-Si. Debiste de ver la cara de Shindou cuando dije que irías

-¿Se alegró? En serio que su amabilidad no conoce límites

-Como vieron todos que se puso muy contento le preguntaron como eras, te describió y ahora todos se mueren por conocerte, Matsukaze y Nishizono también, ah y los entrenadores Endou y Kidou, la profesora Haruna y las managers. Tembién se sorprendieron al saber que tenías su misma edad

-Que alegría, pense que sería la más vieja de tus profesores

-Sangoku también tiene muchas ganas de verte

-¿En serio? La verdad es que ya no puedo esperar a mañana

-Gracias por ir

-Y a tí por invitarme

*****Al día siguiente*****

-Llegaremos tarde

-Ranmaru, lo siento de verdad, no quería hacerte esperar

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa

Llegamos corriendo, todo por arreglarme de más, espero no tener una entrada vergonsoza. Ranmaru abrio la puerta y...

-Sentimos llegar tarde

-Lo siento todo fue mi culpa

-¡Ah! Kirino, señorita Kirino, no se preocupen, apenas etábamos empezando

-Me alegra

-Kirino, ¿Ella es tu mamá?

-¿Eh? Ah si, ella es

Hize una pequeña reverencia ante todos- Mucho gusto, soy Kirino Kimiko, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo todo este tiempo


	2. No es algo raro para mi

Wii! No esperaba tener cuatro comentarios a la primera :3! Ni con NFMC fue tan rapido! Se las recomiendo a mis lectores de CC. Si surgen dudas de como luce Kimiko esta en mi perfil :3 bueno sin más el cap 2!

Caminos cruzados

~*No es algo raro para mi*~

-_Mucho gusto, soy Kirino Kimiko, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo todo este tiempo_

-Encantado de conocerla, soy el entrenador Endou

-Ah, no me llame de usted, a fin de cuentas tenemos la misma edad

-Si ese es el caso, llámame de tu, igualmente

-Yo soy la profesora, Otonashi Haruna

-Mucho gusto Otonashi

-Haruna esta bien

-Y yo soy el entrenador Kido Yuuto

-¿Eh?- Al momento que dijo su nombre recordé algo pequeño

_-¿Kido Yuuto? ¿Amigo tuyo?_

_-Si, lo conozco desde hace tiempo, es muy inteligente. Quisiera que conocieras a todos mis amigos  
_

_-Yo también quisie-  
_

_-¿Señor?  
_

_-¿Qué ocurre?- Se levantó lo que provocó que me quitara de su pecho y de mi lugar cómodo  
_

_-Es hora de irnos  
_

_-Entiendo, lo siento Kimiko, será en otra ocasión  
_

_-No te preocup-  
_

-¿Mamá?- Si no es por Ranmaru seguiría atrapada en mis pensamientos

-¿Ha? ¡Ah! Perdón, mucho gusto, Kidou

-Igualmente

-Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma

-Y yo Nishizono Shinsuke

-¿En serio le gusta mucho el soccer?

-¿Es verdad que tiene veinticuatro años?

-Me sorprende su parecido con Kirino

-Es alguien muy bonita

-¿Eh? Ah-ah esperen un poco niños

-¿Cómo fue que-?

-¡Matsukaze! ¡Nishizono! Dejen que conteste una pregunta a la vez

-¿Mamá, estas bien?

-S-si, pero sabes como me pongo cuando me preguntan muchas cosas a la vez

-Lo sentimos mucho, lo que ocurre es que nos da curiosidad de saber por alguien tan joven y con un hijo

-No es la gran cosa, sólo que soy joven y diez años mayor

-Perdón- Una niña de cabello y ojos azules se acercó- Soy Sorano Aoi

-Y yo Seto Midori

-Mi nombre es Yamana Akane, un gusto conocer a una mujer tan bonita como usted

-Mucho gusto niñas, y muchas gracias Yamana

Todos se presentaron y me dijeron muchos halagos, pero seguía sintiendo raro el ver a Kidou, esa escena no se me olvida; bien dicen, el pasado es lo que te da tu futuro

-A todos ustedes- Endou se levantó de su lugar- Muchas gracias por venir y apoyar a sus hijos en esto, estamos seguros de que ganaremos el torneo nuevamente- Todos aplaudimos al discurso, corto pero con los sentimientos de Endou- Tenemos algo que discutir de las estrategias. Así que les pido de favor que dejen la habitación. Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos ustedes

-Entrenador, ¿Puedo decirle algo?

-Claro Kirino, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es algo privado

-Entiendo. En seguida regreso

Salieron de la habitación y deje salir un pequeño suspiro, sabía que le iba a decir y la verdad me da nervios

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, si, no te preocupes Kidou

-Nunca me imaginé que Kirino tuviera una madre de mi misma edad

-Suele pasar, normalmente se tienen hijos de los veintisiete para arriba. Pero como Ranmaru es adoptado es...Algo normal que sea así

-Lo que me sorprende es que tu y tu esposo estuvieran de acuerdo para adoptar y no tenerlo por su cuenta

Al decir "tu esposo" me congelé, creí que Ranmaru les había dicho que sólo era yo. Agarré los dedos de mi mano izquierda y los apreté con fuerza- Te equivocas, Ranmaru sólo me tiene a mi. Estaba comprometida hace un tiempo, pero...Ya...No

-Lo siento, no quería recordarte algo así

-No falleció, pero nuestra unión no pudo ser por ciertas cuestiones. Es por eso que adopté a Ranmaru. Cuando lo vi jugar en el orfanato, sentí algo entre el y yo; no sé si es por nuestro parecido físico o nuestro gusto por el soccer. Pero sentía que debía acercarme a ese niño. No fue fácil el adoptarlo; si es difícil siendo pareja, lo es aún más cuando no estas casado. Lo siento, creo que ya te debí de haber aburrido con todo esto

-No te preocupes, pude saber algo más de Kirino...Perdón pero, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu comprometido?

-Su nombre es S-

-Hemos vuelto, Kirino me contado todo, si gustas te puedes quedar Kirino...Que raro se siente decir el mismo nombre dos veces

-Gracias, pero supongo que yo también tengo que irme. Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer en mi casa

-Pero te puedo ayudar más tarde

-Ya queda poco, gracias a todos. Los veré después

Me fui lo más rápido posible, a pesar de prometerme no volver al pasado; Kidou sin querer lo hizo- Supongo que al final fue un día difícil, aunque no miento tengo mucho que hacer en la casa. Sólo recogí el cuarto de Ranmaru- Iba caminando ya para la salida de la escuela-

-Disculpe señorita

-¿Si? ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Sólo me dio un sobre- Supongo que debe saber que es esto

-La verdad es que no, ni siquiera quien lo manda

-Kirino Kimiko, ¿No?

-Asi es, pero sigo sin entender

-Lea esta carta cuando este sola, no es necesario responder con palabras, escritas o dichas, todo lo que haga de aquí en adelante responderá a esta carta. No olvide, que lo que más ama en este mundo está involucrado, aunque no lo parezca; todo lo malo que haga se le regresará a esa persona que tanto ama. Así que...Camine y piense con cuidado, no sabe lo que puede venir después

-¿¡Dañaran a mi hijo!?- ¡No podía permitirlo! Ranmaru es todo lo que tengo y por lo que lucho

-Sólo lea la carta, quien sabe, puede que su hijo no salga afectado o él podría ser la persona más afectada en este momento

-¿¡Creen que lo permitiría!? ¡Todos estos años lo he protegido de tantas amenazas hechas y esta no será la excepción!

-No todos tenemos lo que queremos

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

-Piensa lo que haces...Todo cuenta

Me inmovilizé y cuando ese hombre se marchó caí al suelo...Totalmente derrotada. Es verdad he recibido varías amenazas hacia mi o Ranmaru, pero he podido con todas; no obstante, esta por alguna razón...Me hizo sentir débil. apoye mis manos sobre el suelo, bajé la cabeza y sólo pude llorar-...Ranmaru...Siento ser débil

.

El fin! Wo! En serio que 4 es lo mas feliz que me ha pasado w ! gracias! y si este les gusta les invito a leer NFMC (no fue mi culpa) esta muy interesante y lo sigo escribiendo, para que se den una vuelta x ahi! y como ya dije si quieren saber de como luce Kimiko esta en mi perfil asi que pueden ver sin pena! bueno los vere luego y sigan dejando sus comentarios q es lo que mas me anima a seguir escribiendo! Bye-nya~ espero y tengan comentarios en sus historias


	3. Protegerte fue, es y será mi mision

hola de nuevo! lo queria subir antes de las fiestas pero no venia la inspiracion u.u pero espero les haya ido bien ^^ sin mas el 3!

Disclaimer: I.E GO no me pertenece. Ranmaru sería el prota o.O

Caminos Cruzados

*~Protegerte fue, es y será mi misión*~

-Ya llegué

-Bienvenido a casa, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No mamá, gracias. Creo que iré a descansar un poco

-Claro- Le sonrreí mientras caminaba con dirección a su habitación

-Oye, ¿No te ocurrió algo extraño?

-¿Extraño? ¿Cómo que?

-Bueno, existe un rumor de que un hombre camina por la escuela buscando a la alumna K.K, dice que le tiene que entregar un paquete. Si no lo ayudas tendrás mala suerte por más de siete meses, pero si lo ayudas y no encuentra a la persona te lastimará gravemente

-¿Y ya han ocurrido accidentes?

-Por miedo los alumnos huyen...Pero

-Si no ha ocurrido nada no entiendo por que temer. No te preocupes, nada raro me ocurrió

-Que alivio, entonces me iré a dormir un poco

-Si, que descanses

Un hombre...Pero no puedo creer que me tratarán como alumna; no puedo creer que me siga buscando, a pesar de no tener la culpa de lo ocurrido. Si lo visito, ¿Buscará la manera de dañarme más? Supongo que ya se la respuesta a eso. Fuí a ver a Ranmaru, me estaba dando la espalda, pero sabía que estaba dormido, es la oportunidad que he estado buscando. Agarré el teléfono y marqué un viejo número

_-No puedo creer que me hayas llamado tu primero, ¿Cómo has estado?_

-Debes de saber todo acerca de mi, ¿No?

_-¿Tu crees? Estuvimos juntos más de seis años_

-No lo digo por eso. ¿En serio? Mandar a alguien con esa carta, no creo que ese sea tu estilo

_-Es verdad, no lo es, pero no creo que tu llamada sea para decirme algo acerca de mi estilo, ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

Guardé silencio un momento, pensando que debería de hacer, colgar o contestar

-Quiero...verte

_-Me dejas atónito, creí que no querías volver a verme en tu vida_

-No lo hago por mi, lo hago por mi hijo

_-¿Tu hijo? No sabía que tenías un hijo_

-No me quieras ver como una tonta, se que estás enterado de que tengo un hijo

_-Eres muy lista, ¿No?_

-No quiero halagos que vengan de ti

_-A ti te encantaban_

-Quizá en un pasado, ahora no quisiera relacionarme contigo

_-No digas eso, ¿No ves que estamos hablando tranquilamente?_

-Yo no, así que sólo iré a verte para dejar las cosas en claro; después de eso, no quiero que vuelvas a intentar acercarte a mi o a mi hijo

_-Tu lo dijiste, sé muchas cosas sobre ti, y lo único que sé sobre tu hijo es que se llama Ranmaru...No lo quieras ocultar de mi_

-No busco hacerlo, simplemente quiero protegerlo de alguien como tu

_-Me duele que digas eso de mi. Pero como gustes, eres bienvenida cualquier día que gustes, recuerda que te estaré esperando con ansias, no quiero que te retractes. Bien sabes que tanto tu como yo hemos estado esperando este día_

-No es algo que te interese

_-...Quizá, pero me temo que tengo que colgarte, te estaré esperando...Kimiko_

-No quiero que me llames por mi nombre- Obviamente no escuchó lo último, puesto que había colgado la llamada. prometí no volver al pasado, de la manera que fuese; pero el que haya mandado a alguien, quiere decir que va en serio todo así que tengo que corresponder de una manera. Lo que no sé, es como lo haré, mañana Ranmaru no va a ir a la escuela; así que tengo que salir de un modo en el cual no se vea raro y sea entendible que me tarde un poco en llegar a casa.

¨´Unas horas después`¨

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, descanse lo necesario

-Yo diría más de lo necesario

-¿En serio dormí tanto?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que te sientes bien...¿Mañana vas a salir?

-No creo, tengo tarea que hacer, pero si me desocupo pronto saldré a buscar cosas para la escuela. El festival será pronto y soy el encargado de las cosas para el salón

Mi oportunidad- No es necesario, yo puedo ir a comprarlas en lo que haces la tarea, así no te llevará todo el día

-Pero son muchas cosas

-Supongo que tendrás una lista

-Si, pero...

-No te preocupes, compraré todo, ¿Si?

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que será todo, me están presionando mucho para que compre las cosas

-No te preocupes, será todo, sin excepción alguna

-Muchas gracias mamá

Si supieras para que lo hago, me dirías que no, prácticamente me rogarías, pero tengo que hacerlo, por ti

¨´Al día siguiente, medío día`¨

-De verdad que no puedo creer que hayas venido a verme, y tan pronto, mi querida Kimiko

-¿En serio?

-Si

-Se nota que no me conoces...

**"Shuuya"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

Que tal? se lo esperaban? XD si no se lo esperaban me hacen feliz :3! si se lo esperaban porfas no me lo digan u.u pero como la ven? Lo bueno que pude subir este capitulo, ya casi entro a clases asi que sera mas dificil escribir. Luego nos vemos c: comenten para que me anime y sigua escribieno, les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que les valla de maravilla en todo lo que se progongan! hasta el proximo capitulo!


	4. Eh vuelto a donde no quería

Vacacioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Y hora de subir CC! espero la sigan leyendo amigos :3 pues el 4 para no dejarlos en suspenso!

Caminos Cruzados

*~Eh vuelto a donde no quería*~

-...Shuuya...

-Tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado Kimiko?

-Yo haré las preguntas

-No me molesta

-En primer lugar, ¿Por qué volviste? Creí que me dejarías en paz

-Y así fue, es sólo que nuestros caminos se volvieron a juntar, lo curioso es que fue por medio del soccer

-¿Le harás algo a mi hijo?

-No se quien sea tu hijo; es la verdad, sólo se que se llama Ranmaru. Pero no te preocupes, no le haré daño

-Si es como la promesa de hace años...No te creeré

-No me interesa dañarte, nunca lo busqué

-¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Por qué demonios hacer eso?!

-Tu te lo buscaste. Yo sólo hice lo inevitable

-¡Si en verdad me amabas, nunca debiste de hacerlo!

-¿Desde cuando esto se volvió de nuestros sentimientos?

-¡Desde siempre! ¡No lo niegues, me abandonaste! ¡Y aún así no te importe y te decidiste de mi como basura!

-¿Lo hice? ¿No fuiste tu la que huiste de nuestro hogar?

-¡Lo hice, no lo niego! ¡Pero después de darme cuenta de que sólo me utilizabas!

-¿Me crees capaz de ello?

-Viendote de lado del Fifth Sector...Si, si te creo capaz

-Me lastimas

-¡Shuuya! ¡Deja de mentirme! ¡¿No ves que a quien le duele es a mi?! ¡Más de seis años a tu lado y a pesar de eso sentir amor por ti! ¡Deja el Fifth Sector, ven conmigo y con Ranmaru! Te perdono...Pero...Ven, ven conmigo...- Baje mi rostro, mi cabello cubriendo mis ojos y con lágrimas en ellos- Quiero estar contigo de nuevo, juntos. Con Ranmaru podríamos hacer la familia que deseamos

-Kimiko...Se tus sentimientos. Los míos sabes que nunca podrían cambiar. Siempre serán los mismos, ambos sentimos lo mismo, pero ahora yo no puedo hacer algo al respecto- Se levantó de su silla y bajo hasta donde me encontraba yo. Me tomó de los hombros, agarró mi barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojo- Quiero que me entiendas, como sabes hacerlo- Se fue acercando a mi cara poco a poco- Quiero que entiendas el por qué de mis actos

No entiendo el por que, pero después de lo dicho me encontré besando a Shuuya, como lo hacia antes. Sus manos sobre mis mejillas y las mías sobre su pecho. Era una sensación que conocía a la perfección, sin importar el pasado; esa sensación no ha cambiado y aunque deteste admitirlo...Me gustaba, eso era lo más sorprendente de todo

-Shuu-Shuuya

-Supongo que lo sentiste, ¿No? Kimiko, no te miento: Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, sigues siendo lo más especial para mi, pero creo que decirte eso no será suficiente, y más con todo lo que estás viendo ahora

-Cierto, siento que no mientes...Pero tus acciones son...Son...¡No sólo dañas a mi hijo! ¡Estás dañando a todo el mundo del soccer! Yo...Yo- Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar

-Kimiko- Trató de abrazarme

-¡Yo te odio, Shuuya!- Lo aparté de mi y comencé a correr sin saber la dirección que debía seguir...No lo entiendo...La adulta soy yo, pero ahora me comporto como una niña de catorce años. Es estúpido, quiero llorar pero las lágrimas no salen más. ¿Habré llorado hasta terminar con mis lágrimas?

De un momento a otro me encontré en un parque. Era de día por lo cual había unos niños que estaban jugando. Me sorprendió ver que no estaban en los columpios. Decidí sentarme en ellos un poco para pensar en el día hoy

|Fin POV de Kimiko|

|POV de ?|

Era día libre, decidí caminar un poco para relajarme y sentir mi alrededor un rato. Fui al parque que esta cerca de mi casa, es un poco grande y es tranquilo a pesar de que niños juegen en el gran parte del día

-¿Quién es?- Vi a una persona con cabello rosa, largo. Sé que no era Kirino Ranmaru, el siempre utiliza dos colitas (Fumi: no se como se llamen en su país .w. en México así se les dice)- Entonces debe ser...-Me acerqué más a la persona- ¿Señorita Kimiko?

-¿Eh?- Se volteó a verme- ¡Ah! Entrenador Kido, perdón, no lo vi. Creí que les dije que está bien llamarme por mi nombre, no quiero que se confundan con mi hijo y conmigo

-Si la puedo llamarte por su nombre no es necesario formalidades, hablarme de "tu" esta bien y sin el "entrenador"

-Digo lo mismo- Sonrrio un poco- ¿No esta Kirino contigo? Nos dijo que solían salir mucho ustedes dos

-No, no esta. Lo que ocurre es que se tuvo que quedar en la casa para terminar su tarea

-Entiendo, supongo que saliste para hacer las compras de la comida

-Para eso y para...Para...Me olvidé, no importa luego me acuerdo

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo va el salón de Kirino para el festival?

-¿Festival? ¡Ah!

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Salí para comprar las cosas del festival. Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Qué? No, sólo es esta lista y- Sacó una pequeña lista- Mira la abro así- Pero al momento de abrirla cae una lista muy grande...Demasiado grande y escrita por ambos lados- Bueno...Creo que un poco de ayuda me iría bien

-Claro, no tengo problemas, así que no te preocupes por ello

Acompañe a Kimiko a comprar todo lo de la lista, o por lo menos lo más importante de ella. Hablamos sobre el club de soccer, creí que era alguien blanda con su hijo, pero me dí cuenta de que no era así, era alguien estricta, no dudo el porque Kirino es alguien responsable. También me dí cuenta que admira al Inazuma Japan, veía todos nuestros juegos y conocernos fue una gran ilusión de ella. Le prometí presentarla con los demás miembros

-A quien podrías conocer primero es a Fubuki, luego a Kazemaru, Fudou y Kageyama

-Suena bien para mi, los legendarios Inazuma Japan

-¿Kirino los admira?

-¿Admirar? Son lo mejor para el, que Endou fuera su entrenador lo hizo tan feliz como no tienes idea y cuando dijo que el gran estratega sería también su entrenador no pudo disimular su felicidad. Supongo que esa es otra cosa en la que nos parecemos mucho

-Cierto, los dos son muy parecidos, es realmente sorprendente que fuera adoptado

-Supongo que lo que me hizo adoptarlo, aparte de su amor por el soccer, fue que veía algo en el, no que nos parecieramos ni mucho menos, sentía algo que me llevo a hacerlo

-Me alegro de eso

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Kirino parece muy feliz siempre, ayuda a los demás en todo lo que pueda y siempre da lo mejor de el en los entrenamientos. Cuando lo oí hablar de ti vi un rayo de luz en sus ojos que nunca le había visto y era más feliz de lo normal; es por ello que a Endou, a Haruna y a mi nos interesaba conocerte. Te diré la verdad, a principio creímos que serías alguien mayor. Fue una gran sorpresa saber que eras de nuestra edad

-No es para tanto, sólo hice lo que sentí correcto. Pero si puedo hacer feliz a Ranmaru, con eso puedo vivir tranquilamente día a día

-Entiendo

-¿Qué hora es?

-¿La hora? Si, son las 17:23

-¿¡Tan tarde!? Ranmaru se debe estar muriendo de hambre. Kido

-¿Si?

-¿No quieres ir a comer con nosotros? Te quité todo tu día y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

-Eso sería molestia para ti y para Ranmaru

-No tiene nada de malo, Shindou va muy seguido a nuestra casa, es como una costumbre tener a tres personas en la casa

-En serio, no quiero ser una molestia

-Insisto

-De acuerdo

Fuimos a su casa, al principio Kirino no entendió bien pero no pareció molestarle. El ambiente de esa casa era agradable. Me gusto mucho estar ahí y me la pase realmente bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

FIN! Perdon pero en vacaciones no me entro inspiracion u.u gracias a pansito con atun, me dio alegria tu comentario! En serio gracias :3 les pido de favor que sigan leyendo y hacerme saber que lo hacen, eso me motiva más y puedo continuar sin problemas ^ w ^ me despido y les digo la semana del 22 al 26 tendre examenes x lo cual no podre escribir u.u espero lo entiendan y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Les deseo lo mejor en todo, su amiga Fumika! a.k.a Kidou-Yuuto's -Girl!


	5. Que empiezen los preparativos

Bueno~ no se que paso pero esto salio de mi mente o.O no tengo mucho que decir asi que vamos con el 5 ^^ oh si perdon por el error de Kageyama y Kabeyama pero...creo que ese lo entienden bien, no ^^;?

Caminos cruzados

~*Que empiezen los preparativos*~

Un día como cualquiera, Kirino Kimiko fue a su trabajo y Kirino Ranmaru a la escuela; tenía que llegar temprano, no por la práctica, si no por los preparativos para el festival de Raimon y su salón. Todos están invitados a pasar un buen rato; también les servirá para descansar un poco a los jugadores del club de soccer. Yendo y viniendo, en el salón de Kirino y Shindou estaban muy ocupados, su salón vendería dulces, té, café y chocolate a las personas que vengan; será algo así como un café de maids y shitsujis. Andaban todos viendo las medidas para sus trajes.

-Tu madre vendrá al festival, ¿Verdad?

-Eso espero Shindou, es el viernes el festival así que llegara sólo un poco tarde

-Que bueno

-¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Vendrán?

-No estoy muy seguro. Salieron a asuntos de trabajo y no dijeron cuando llegarían

-Esperemos que si vengan, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo

-Yo también lo espero

-Kirino-kun es tu turno, pasa por favor

-Sí

Todos ayudan a hacer el festival y todos no pueden esperar para que sea la fecha; si, este será un gran festival escolar

*****En el trabajo de Kimiko*****

-Oye Kirino

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Qué no el Viernes ocurre algo en la escuela de tu hijo?

-S-si, es el festival. Mi hijo venderá dulces, ¿Por qué?

-¿No te gustaría asistir desde temprano?

-No hay necesidad de preguntar; por su puesto que quiero ir, pero no puedo, me guste o no el trabajo va primero

-Puedes pedir un día libre, pídelo para el Viernes

-No lo sé, tal vez, si no hay mucho que hacer pediré el día libre

-¡Vamos! Eres responsable, no creo que te nieguen el permiso, y si quieres yo te puedo cubrir en tus trabajos

-¿¡Eh?! ¿Cubrirme? No es necesario

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Quiero que vayas a ese festival a como de lugar!

-¿Por qué es tanto tu interés?

-Por que yo no tengo un hijo al cual apoyar; cuando te veo con Ranmaru me da cierta envidia y felicidad; pienso en tener un hijo para ser igual de feliz que tu, pero a la vez no se si yo sea tan fuerte como lo haz sido todo este tiempo...

-Miyuki...Gracias- Recibió un "Eh?" de respuesta- No sabía que pensabas así. Cuando llegue tu tiempo tendrás a ese hijo que tanto deseas, tú y tu pareja

-Volvamos a trabajar, todo tiene que estar listo antes del Viernes

-Cla-claro

*****Raimon*****

-Por cierto Kirino-senpai

-¿Qué ocurre Matsukaze, Nishizono?

-¿Cómo es tu papá?

-¿En dónde trabaja?

-Y-yo

-¿Le gusta el soccer?

-¿Juega una posi-

-¡Matsukaze, Nishizono! Dejen a Kirino tranquilo y continuen con su entrenamiento

-¡S-Sí!- Ambos volvieron a entrenar. Sengoku se acercó a Kirino y Shindou

-Kirino, no tienes que contestar; aún así pienso que sería mejor que les dijeras la verdad

-¿Y qué les puedo decir? ¿Qué mi padre abandonó a mi mamá? Eso no se dice tan fácil

-Kirino- Como siempre Shindou se mostraba preocupado por su gran amigo

-¿Están entrenando?- Tanto Endou, como Kidou y Haruna entraron a la chanca- Nosotros tenemos que arreglar la cancha para el partido de exhibición, pueden irse a sus salones para que continúen con su trabajo

-Gracias Entrenador

Todos los jugadores se fueron a sus respectivos salones a continuar con sus labores. Kirino y Shindou platicaban acerca de los padres del segundo; en donde estaban, que hacían, cuando

-¿Escuchaste el rumor?

-¿Qué rumor?

-El del entrenador Kidou

Ambos jóvenes sintieron curiosidad al saber que rumor rodeaba a su entrenador

-Lo vieron muy feliz y demasiado cerca de una bella mujer, parecía que compraban cosas para un departamento

-¿En serio? Supongo que están saliendo juntos. ¿Quién es la mujer?

-Dicen que es la madre de Kirino-san

-¿Eh? No es posible

-Pero la describen igual: Cabello rosa y largo, ojos azules, lo más importante es que dicen que era joven y muy bella

-Entonces si se trata de ella

-¿Crees que Kirino-san lo sepa? Ó ¿Si le parezca bien que su madre salga con alguien?

-No lo sé. Esperemos a ver que dicen los demás

-Si si

Ambas chicas se fueron sin saber que los dos jugadores las escucharon

-¿Tu madre y el entrenador? Eso es imposible

-Tienes razón, fueron a comprar las cosas para el salón y ella lo invitó a comer, eso fue todo

-Sigue con eso firmemente y verás que todos se olvidan de ese rumor

-Si, vayamos a clases

Los dos entraron en su grupo y vieron que todos se les quedaban viendo

-Pregúntale

-No hazlo tú

-Kirino-kun

-¿Si? Atsushi, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Como delegado de la clase te pido de favor que no utilices tu posición para favorecerte

-¿Mi posicion? Hablas de ser defensa, ¿no?

-Claro que no, me refiero a que tu madrastra salga con un profesor

-¡No es mi madrastra, es mi madre! ¡Y que te quede claro: Ella no sale con ningún profesor!

-Eres adoptado, eso te hace su hijastro; y las pruebas son más que claras. El único favor que te pido es ese, no te aproveches para obtener buenas notas- Atsushi se dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse

-¡No permitiré que hables así, voltea y vme a la cara, Atsushi!- Shindou no se quedaría quieto- ¡No te permitiré que hables así de una gran persona como la Señorita Kirino y que no hables de Kirino si no sabes lo que ocurre! La Señorita Kirino es su madre, no su madrastra; ella y el entrenador Kidou no tienen alguna relación mas que la de profesor-madre de familia

-¿Te atreves a hablarme así?

-Soy el capitán del equipo de soccer, tengo el mismo poder que tú. Así que les tendrás respeto a los miembros de mi equipo como a sus familiares- Ambos se vieron con miradas retadoras

-Dejare que el tiempo respalde todo lo que he dicho

-Esperarás mucho ya que no es verdad

No importó lo mucho que Shindou lo defendió, Kirino no pudo evitar salir de ese salón

-¡Kirino espera!

-¡Dejame en paz!

Se había alejado un gran tramo de su salón, pero en una esquina no vio que chocó con alguien

-Lo siento no te vi, disculpa

-No, es mi culpa, discúlpeme

-Veo que usas el uniforme

-¿Eh? Si, claro- Hasta ese instante vió con quien estaba hablando. Era una joven de la edad de su madre, era también muy bella, su cabello era mucho más corto que el de su madre y un poco menos ondulado; era café al igual que sus ojos. La ayudó a levantarse

-Gracias que amable. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ki...Kirino Ranmaru

-Mucho gusto, Kirino-kun; mi nombre es Endou Natsumi

-¿E-Endou?

-Veo que conoces a Endou-kun, tu debes ser parte del equipo

-Juego a defensa, disculpe que pregunte, pero ¿Qué relación tienen usted y el entrenador?

-Soy su esposa

-¿Esposa? Supongo tiene la misma edad del entrenador

-Así es...Kirino-kun, esto te parecerá raro, ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Cómo dice?

-Se que no te conozco pero los preparativos van bien y no te ves contento. Si es algo del equipo me lo puedes hacer llegar a mi y le platico a Endou-kun

-Lo que ocurre es...-Contó todo lo que sabía de ese rumor, sabía que era falso pero no podía evitar sentir esa preocupación

-Conozco a Kidou-kun, sé que el no tendría alguna relación seria tan pronto, por ese lado puedes estar tranquilo. Tu madre debería de saber acerca de ese rumor y platicarlo entre los dos. Ahora te tengo una pregunta...¿Estarías dispuesto a ver a tu madre salir con un hombre que sabes no es tu padre?

-¿Salir con otros?

-Ya sabes, alguien que pueda proteger a tu madre y a ti, aceptarlos a ambos

-Yo...No lo sé...Nunca he pensado en eso

-Por que también puede que sientas celos

-Es verdad que quisiera verla feliz...Pero nunca pensé de esa forma

-Habla con tu madre, así podrás entender lo que ella quiere y sabrá de tus sentimientos

-Creo que tiene razón, Señorita Natsumi. Muchas gracias

-No hay de que

-Si busca al entrenador, está en la cancha con los preparativos del juego

-Gracias

Se fue corriendo "Es verdad, antes que nada tengo que hablar con mi madre, saber que piensa ella y después solucionar todo" Pensaba mientras corría...Sólo quiere ver sonrreír a su madre, es en lo único que piensa

.-.-.-.-.-

bueno, no se que piensen? es algo que se me ocurrio aunque el final no tenia idea de que poner .w. pero si lo disfrutan y les gusta es mas que suficiente :3 gracias por leer y haganme saber que lo hacen ^^! Hasta la proxima


End file.
